


Letters home

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Homesickness, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Basic training arc 2





	Letters home

**Author's Note:**

> Basic training arc 2

To their Royal Majesties Gil-galad Noldoran and Celebrían, and the Lord Consort Elrond

From the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor.

 

Hello Mum, Dad, Papa,

 

I miss you all terribly, but I’m sure you’re not surprised by that.  I managed to arrive safely in Minas Tirith without incident.  I had an interesting conversation with my training sergeant regarding my heritage from the West.  I’ve decided to use my mother-name Ana for safety right now.  It’s still jarring to hear that name instead of Estel.  Yasmin _ibn_ Umbar is a force to be reckoned with-and absolutely _terrifying_ in the morning without her homeland’s _chai_. 

My squad is quite nice from what I can tell.  Mitherial Ecthelioniel, a dark-haired Gondorian beauty is our weapons expert.  Our healer is Quinn of Dol Amroth, and our comms expert is Cody _ibn_ Gondor.  My combat group is an agglomeration of ethnic backgrounds and beliefs.  We had our graduation ceremony two days ago.  Mitherial has invited me to stay with her until we ride out to Ithilien in a few weeks.  The military has us doing guard duty and psych evals until then, so I can’t come home right now. 

I have my final armor fitting in a few hours.  The armorers are decent, but the style here leaves much to be desired in comfort.  I’ve taken to wearing a full jumpsuit underneath the armor to help mitigate it.  I miss my armor that I left in the Valley, but it would be too obvious of a giveaway as to my heritage. 

Anti-Dúnedain sentiment has flared up again.  There have been a couple of riots that we’ve had to handle.  No one has been killed yet, but I have a feeling it’s only a matter of time before that changes.  Our commanders have kept all the Northerners closer to the Tower where it’s safer for those of mixed blood.  The city seems to be primed to explode at any point in time right now. 

I’m sorry for writing in Quenya tengwar.  I imagine it was a bit of a shock to see that instead of the Common alphabet.  It’s rare for anyone to be able to read the high tongue, let alone the proper script in the South, and our letters are read before we can send them.  The stationary is also not my first choice.  We are issued paper that we have to write letters with.  I wanted my message to stay intact and private from curious eyes.  I have a feeling I’ve made a few mistakes in here, it’s been some time since I written exclusively in tengwar. 

I don’t know when I’ll be able to write again.  Ithilien isn’t as stable as you were led to believe as we suspected, and getting a letter out will be nothing short of a miracle.  I hope everyone is doing well and my siblings will decide to let me live for writing to you first instead of them.

All my love,

 

Estel

 

Second Lieutenant Ana Araniel

Third Battalion, under the Lord Steward of Gondor

Combat Group Purple, Squad Alpha

Long Distance Combat Specialist


End file.
